Spray
"I... think you have the wrong person." ------------ Appearance: She was well fed, we assume, at her old job, or old life. She's chubby, with a belly that droops to the ground and a swiveling thick tail with surprising muscle. Not exactly strong, but if necessary, she could defend the subjects in a heartbeat. Her scales are yellowish indigo, muted and rather grey. They are monochromatic and matte, slightly dirty or rubbed raw with chemicals. She has only three thick gills framing her square, mild face. A forest of barbels and whiskers clusters around her mouth and nose, strings of fins dangle from her chest and tail tip. An opaque, slightly dark teal crest, rounded edged and floppy, runs down her back. Her glow-scales are faded and a very pale, mild cream. Only a few larger glowing patches run down her shoulders and tail, her face bearing only one color. She has wide hazel eyes, dark brown horns and talons, and wide nostrils. Personality: Spray is young, one of the youngest dragons we have in the labs. It is for this reason alone she is shockingly innocent. She stares at everything with wide eyes, twitched and rotates her floppy pink ears, and brushes and touches every surface with her talons or tail. It is for the same reason that she assumes the best in everybody she meets. She’s trusting, loyal, and devoted, and will look up to us and follow our orders to the grave without question, or at least any acted on objections. Exactly the kind of severe flaws we look for in someone like her. She seems to think the world will treat her nice if she puts out the same kindness. We don’t exactly know how long it’ll take her before she finally views someone as bad. Sure, she doesn't like things. But it’s always situations, or objects, or societal constructs, that ruin her life. People? They’re always good to her. She doesn't exactly seem to understand the weight of things. Her innocence is downright laughable. When she is socializing, she often brazenly makes up the silliest and ridiculous explanations for the supernatural, the corrupt, the disgusting. When our scientists and other workers disappear, she will lament on how lucky they were to “quit” and “go somewhere else.” But even so, perhaps she’s more aware and intelligent than she lets on. Maybe, when she wishes she had the same fate as those disappearing employees, she knows full well that she isn’t wishing to be free of this place like them- she is wishing for death. And yet she wishes all the same. When the truth, not a product of her imagination, does come out, it absolutely crushes her. When you’re as optimistic and lighthearted as her, you’re bound to be jolted awake into the real world when the worst case scenario is worse than what you ever imagined. But as ignorant as she may be when it comes to bigger deals, bigger things, bigger parts, she knows her own place. She’s good at her job, and lucky she is. She sticks to herself, mute, but definitely not deaf and blind. We can’t exactly change that. Most girls her age are expected to be sensitive, a bit squeamish, maybe, only comfortable with certain things. This was a point of worry, but she seems very capable of tuning out certain sights and sounds that might be troubling to others. Maybe she isn’t really tuning it out, maybe she’s pretending she doesn’t see it, wicking away horrid sensations the same way most, including her, ignore startling thoughts, passing them through and pushing them down. But despite whatever is pushed at her and whatever is pushed down, little shows. It's taken us this long to really try and figure her out, just because of her silence and pensive stances. She hunches her shoulders and curls in her tail, opening her own senses but remaining hidden herself. She doesn't have anything to hide- we know from the way she looks, from the occasions she does talk in, that she wants to participate badly, to know what's going on beyond what she can tell. But she's smart enough to hug the wall and grit her teeth and shut up, and, most importantly, think before she speaks. We could use more dragons like that around here. Even if this kind of behavior is necessary, it’s no less harmful to her. We’ve come to realize that poor dragons, dragons who must work the worse jobs, dragons who must keep up with life, fight for the bare minimum, they value their friends. It’s hard to tear them from the dragons they know and love, be those mentors, peers, students, partners, friends, and, most often, family. Spray is no exception. But her family seems to not be a part of her, an ignored and unused fact much like the wings on her back. It is her friends she is close to, that she misses the most. They are other SeaWings like her, in the same bad situations that she bared, but they are, to her someone to share things with, to relate to. All she wants is just to talk to people, to laugh with them, to say “it’s funny because it’s true!” and giggle about the hardships, their bonds surpassing whatever emotional baggage she may carry. It’s really something, unbelievably strong, but she seems to not notice it. At least she doesn’t notice just how much she can endure as long as she has a friend, until suddenly she doesn’t, and is left to face some of the cruelest conditions 'alone. ' * thrives off of contact with others (keeps a diary, which we have looked through btw). we can tell she likes stories and perhaps only took this job just for stories that she will eventually tell her friends over some drinks and laughs * similarly, she assumes there is an end to this project. sets small goals for herself constantly, just trying to ease herself along. believes that if she just works hard enough we'll let her go * often stutters over her own words but seems to desire conversation more than anything else * didn’t want to be seen or heard, she just wanted to see and hear, to take in everything. Role She’s the janitor for all of the enclosures AND the labs (that might change if there’s literally one other janitor) and oftentimes puts herself in danger just to take care of the experiments. Has been haunted by some of the last failed experiments. Isn’t allowed to leave the labs and has stuck around for a long time since the labs as built, so she’s seen some stuff. She doesn’t know she’s not allowed to leave though. history: was born male to lowly SeaWings, sent off to scramble for jobs after her parents believed she was a lost cause, and a royal princess would never marry a "faulty son" like her. she set up a powerful network of friends and built up a good job as a palace janitor. was sighted by the founders of divinity and quickly recruited for no other reason than that she was a good worker, was nearby, and they found her easily. after recruiting her, she was forced to live in the divinity labs and barred from leaving- she doesn't know this, and believes she is actually making money from this job that she will eventually live off of. Category:Characters Category:SeaWings Category:Content (Nibby the Bird) Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Work In Progress